


Monster in the Closet

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Joey told him he wasn't allowed down there...





	Monster in the Closet

Bendy was fed up. Joey had started locking off access to the lower parts of the studio, acting strange if he was questioned about it, eyes shifting to the side and chuckling nervously. Bendy deemed it high time that he had a look into what was going on down there.

He had taken Wally’s keys. He didn’t want to get Wally in trouble, the man was constantly getting yelled at by the different department heads for something, but he had to know. Making sure that no one had followed him over to the door, especially Alice and Boris as they were too willing to let Joey get away with whatever he was doing, he carefully fit the key in the lock and turned it gently so it wouldn’t make a sound.

Opening the door all he found was darkness. The stairwell was pitch black at the halfway point of the staircase from what he could recall. Shivering slightly he closed the door and went to a supplies closet nearby to grab a candle, stored away incase of a power outage in the studio, as he returned to the door he took a deep steadying breath. He had to do this. He had to know. Joey hadn’t been acting the same the last couple months. It was time to find out what he was up to. He struck a match and lit the candle.

He gently closed the door behind himself, making sure that it remained unlocked to be safe, he stepped onto the first step towards the now unknown that lay below. Even darker now, only illuminated by the candle that he had, the staircase was terrifying. Making sure to step lightly while he was still near the door so that any creaks wouldn’t give him away he descended.

The darkness was all consuming.

Bendy shivered and hugged himself as he continued on down the staircase. He didn’t remember it being this long. A sudden draft through the staircase threatened to blow out the candle that he had brought. Cupping his hand around the light he paused where he was at. It wasn’t too late to turn around…

No, he had to know what Joey was hiding, he steeled himself and continued onwards.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs he looked around the walls to find a light switch. Coming up short he did find an array of candles sitting on a shelf. Watching his hand carefully as he slowly tipped his candle to light the others was the only task on his mind. Finishing lighting those he was terrified to find a pentagram with a huge black splotch in the center with strange symbols surrounding it. Backing away slowly he looked around the area that he had illuminated. The workspace of a crazed scientist came to mind as he looked at the scattered blueprints and pages on the desks and floors.

“What the heck is Joey doing down here?” Bendy said out loud quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. He shouldn’t have spoken in the workspace, he didn’t know if anyone was down here with him, but nothing happened. There wasn’t anyone that came to shove him up the stairs and back into the main studio. Removing his hand he looked about the workspace again a bit more freely knowing that nothing was coming for him.

The blueprints looked like parts for the machine that created him. He swore he’d never look at it again, the vile machine made so much noise and he hated the constant little drip hitting the puddle below, it grated on his nerves. It was so sad too because the machine was so close to Henry’s old animation desk. He wanted to be able to sit in the chair where his creator sat and at least have some connection with the mystery man. Joey had no pictures of Henry in his office. Bendy had checked every nook and cranny of the studio that he had access to in order to find anything that had Henry’s face, but no one in the studio had anything. It was infuriating. But maybe one of the desks here had one.

Bendy quietly opened the top drawer of the first desk he was at, finding nothing but diagrams and papers, he moved through drawer after drawer of the desk to no avail. He was at the third and final desk when he found it, delicately holding the small picture he brought it closer to the light, a cast of people stared back with smiling faces. He recognized the voice actors and band members, Sammy stood aloof to the side but had a small smile on his face, more people stood out to him but he was looking for a specific one. Finally he found him, Joey was standing alongside another man both with arms around each other’s shoulders, it had to be Henry. He gripped the picture carefully and continued to look through the drawer. There was nothing left but some paperwork and a few drawings signed by Henry and what looked to be a thin sketchbook. He stashed them in an empty manilla folder that had been lying on the desk and continued to look around.

Getting to the last drawer of the desk he reached to open it until a noise distracted him. It sounded suspiciously like moaning. He started to edge his way towards the sound finding his destination was a door with a heavy padlock and a prisoner viewing slider on it.

“Hello?” Bendy asked cautiously. The moaning didn’t change. “Hello?” A little louder this time. The moaning paused for a moment. Then scuttling towards the door. Confused as to why such a door would exist in the studio, and wondering what could possibly be behind the door, he decided to grab a chair and take a look into the room. Standing somewhat precariously on the chair he moved the slider open.

Gloved fingers, coated in sticky black goop, immediately shot through the opening of the door causing Bendy to fall backwards and land hard on the floor knocking down the chair. A growl sounded out through the room as whatever the fingers had been searching for came up empty. Bendy scrambled to right the chair and shut the slider so that whatever it was didn’t do anything else. Significantly shaken he returned  the chair, grabbed the manilla folder, blew out the candles that he had lit, and booked it up the stairs.

Whatever that thing was he didn’t want to find out. Whatever Joey was doing was wrong. Whatever that was shouldn’t exist.

He finally reached the last couple stairs and took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and to seem less suspicious when he returned to the main studio. He listened at the door, no one was talking and he didn’t hear any footsteps, he hesitantly opened the door and blew out his candle grateful for the electrical lighting the rest of the building had. He placed the candle into the supplies closet and ran to Henry’s office, there wasn’t anyone around at this point of the evening having spent so long in the basement area, so he was unimpeded as he made it to the office.

He sat in the armchair to look over his prize. In the sketch book there were assorted sketches that Henry had done of him and Boris mostly. There were also a few of an early concept for Alice in there too. Some of the loose papers in the drawer had sketches in the corners of them. He smiled at the delicate lines. Paperwork that was unimportant at first look actually was the copyright information for Boris, Alice and himself, basically their birth certificates, he chuckled at the thought. And finally the photograph. Everyone looked so happy in the photo...

A small inky tear hit the now empty manilla folder.

“Why did you leave Henry…” He whispered to the empty room. “Why did you leave…” He put the items he had collected on the small table next to him and let the tears slip out one by one. It wasn’t fair. At least Alice and Boris had one of their creators, he didn’t, he was Henry’s and Henry was gone.

He wiped his hand at his face and looked at the inky tear on his hand.

“Oh no… That hand… That hand was my hand.”


End file.
